Florecer
by Cuervo-Oscuro
Summary: Había traiciones que perdonaba a Ciel. Pero, Elizabeth había llegado a su límite aquel día.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

Era una larga habitación en la cual los dos se encontraban, separados por una larga distancia. Se miraban en el silencio. Cada uno tratando de entender lo que querían hacer. Lo que deberían de hacer. Ciel dio un paso hacia ella, quien aún sin saber qué hacer quedó inmóvil apegada al ojo azul.

-Regrésalo.- murmuro Elizabeth en la habitación. Su voz haciendo un leve eco, haciendo que Ciel se detuviera.

-¿Cómo?-

Los ojos verdes de Elizabeth despertaron en ira. Por primera vez en su vida mostrándole a Ciel el dolor que ya se había acumulado con los años. Ella había estado apegada a las mentiras que vivía día a día. Aguantando el silencio por un largo tiempo. Por qué hasta ahora se atrevió a mencionar el nombre de aquella persona.

-Regrésame a quien es el verdadero Ciel. Regrésame a tu hermano. Regresame mi felicidad.- Demandó en voz fría. No viviría más con aquellas mentirás.-Undertaker me lo dijo...Lo que hicisteis esa noche.-

El silencio de aquel lugar cumuló toda la ira y frialdad de ambos. Sus manos de Elizabeth sujetaban dos espadas, apuntando directamente a Ciel.

-¿Y tú quién demonios te crees para demandar algo en retorno?-

Elizabeth miro. Miro la verdadera persona que era aquel impostor, la mirada helada de aquel ojo azul consumida en odio. El chico dio más pasos adelante, Elizabeth se preparó para atacar. Más, Ciel pauso a medio camino. Quedando en el centro de aquella sala vacía.

-¡Confiesa! Tú fuiste quien le quitó la vida.-

Movió sus espadas enojada. Como se atrevía el a decir que no debía nada a Elizabeth. Fue su culpa de él que su verdadero prometido hubiese muerto, lo pudo haber salvado. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. No lo hizo, cuando tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo. Solo lo sacrifico como un animal sin valor alguno.

-¡Cierra la boca!- Quien demonios se creía ella. Ella quien no estuvo en aquel lugar. -Abre tu boca cuando de verdad sepas lo que dices.-

Elizabeth le miró. Por qué tuvo que nacer con la misma cara, no era justo. Nada de lo que había echo este Ciel frente a ella era justo. Y ella no planeaba dejarlo ir sin pagar por los pecados cometidos a su corazón de ella. Al corazón de aquel quien había perdido.

.

.

.

es solo la introducción a la historia, gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Florecer

.

2

.

Miro a el farsante reprocharle a ella. Más que enojarse por ello, Elizabeth quedó sin responder cuando miro al nuevo visitante.

Su ira se tornó a aquella bestia. A aquel quien había aniquilado a su prometido. Sus ojos dejaron de ver a el falso Ciel. Aquel maldito que había aparecido detrás de su amo le sonrió de oreja a oreja. Burlesco por las palabras de su ira de Elizabeth. Quedó rígida ante la manevolencia que despertó dentro de ella a mirar a esa cosa que alguna vez había considerado un amigo. Más no era más que el cordero negro quien había quitado la vida de su Ciel.

Sebastian abrió sus labios, su leve carcajada llenando la furia de Elizabeth más allá de lo que podía aguantar. Ver cómo esa cosa lamia sus filosos dientes demostrándole sin ningún descaro que había disfrutado el consumir el corazón de su prometido fallecido.

Su ira la quebranto.

-!MALDITA BESTIA!-

El falso Ciel se sorprendió cuando escucho su grito. Se giró cuando sintió a Sebastian jalarlo de su estómago para alejarlo de las espadas de Elizabeth. La punta de una de sus espadas acariciando los cabellos de su mayordomo, quien observó sonreía con descaro a Elizabeth. Jugando con ella.

-!MUERE!-

Su figura se movía veloz. Nunca pudo alcanzar o tocar a ese maldito por más que lo deseaba. Había desaparecido frente a ella; el eco de su infernal risa dejándola en un largo eco en aquella larga habitación. Elizabeth se arrodilló, clavando sus espadas en el piso. Sus ojos llorosos por su impotencia.

-Maldito, maldito,maldito,maldito...-

Torpemente se paro de el piso. Sus rodillas temblando aún más al recordar esos colmillos que decoraban la boca de esa bestia, y esa carcajada aún haciendo un eco dentro de su mente. Como una melodía infernal.

-Te atreves a burlarte de él...Maldito.-

Ciegamente corrió hacia la puerta donde había desaparecido con aquel impostor quien no era nada más que una falsa imitación de su prometido. Más algo la detuvo. Una larga figura que vestía de negro, el hombre le miro serenamente. Dejándole saber que aún habría más oportunidades para desaserce de esa bestia.

-Déjame ir por ellos, Undertaker.-

Él hombre suspiró. Negó con la cabeza.

-Aún no es tiempo.-

Ella frunció. Más sabia que para liquidar a un maldito como aquella criatura necesitaba más tiempo. Más su pesada alma le hacía desesperar por liquidar lo más pronto posible a aquel demonio.

* * *

Solo puedo decir que los capítulos van hacer cortos. Disculpen la narración la siento todo un caos, a ver si la puedo acomodar un poco.

Anectdota de Autor: (No lean si les vale XD)Hay una casa grande y vieja donde vivo. Se ve como de película y de verdad me dan ganas de tocar a ver quién vive ahí. Ustedes no tienen lugares así donde viven, cuéntenme en los comentarios si quieren.


End file.
